Beyond Himself
by Tony Mischievous Stark
Summary: Slash/Mpreg.The MoM tries to make an alliance w/ SHIELD because they fear a 2nd rising of DE forces & want the Avengers to help should the need arise.Things get complicated when Tony & Harry get involved with one another.Harry gets pregnant & the magical world is keeping him & the baby away from Tony.With Death Eaters wanting revenge, will Tony ever see his child and Harry again?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Himself

For the sake of the story, Harry was born in 1988, making him 24 in 2012. He would have been 34 originally, but I want him to be a bit younger. I want age to be an issue in their relationship, Tony bein in his 40's and all.

* * *

Tony Stark was many things. He was a genius, a playboy, a philanthropist, a narcissist, self centered, sarcastic, but bloody brilliant. No matter how much some didn't like him, he was irreplaceable. That was his thing, and he knew it and he enjoyed reminding people of that fact. He'd push buttons and step on toes on purpose just to drive someone mad, but have to hold it in because they needed him...because he was Tony Stark, he was Iron Man.

After the events of New York, everything changed. The impossible wasn't so impossible anymore and S.H.I.E.L.D grew more knowledgeable about what was out there. There being hotspots in certain parts of the Earth. America and Britain being some of the major hotspots.

Strange events in Virginia with bodies showing up with neck wounds and drained of blood. Odd readings off the island of Manhattan. From the surveillance the "threats" weren't older than teenagers and wore orange shirts. The same readings coming from all the way opposite the country with teens in purple shirts instead. In many odd circumstances for many years there's been a Black 1967 Chevy Impala and that's just in the use US.

S.H.I.E.L.D has agents all over trying to get to the bottom of everything that happens on US soil, no matter how tricky it was.

The UK was a bit harder seeing as they were another country all together. S.H.I.E.L.D tried getting in contact with UNIT but no one would reply to their calls. They tried for Cardiff and tried to get in touch with Torchwood but that too was a dead end no matter how hard they try. And just about any info about the infamous blue box that flies around with an estrange mad man who constantly saves the day was even harder to get their hands on and S.H.I.E.L.D hated it very much.

But just when all seemed for naught, S.H.I.E.L.D was actually approached by strange people in cloaks. S.H.I.E.L.D knew the stories of course, but they were never confirmed and were nothing but myth among the agents and whispers in the dark streets if you knew where to listen.

Harry Potter was real. Him and the Golden Trio and every other person from the tales were real and they had approached S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers.

The Ministry of Magic wanted to open relations between S.H.I.E.L.D and themselves, should anything like Loki happened once more, they would not only be better prepared, but have reinforcements. Fury, though wary of magic users, didn't reject the notion of having allies in that department.

Meetings began. Names were exchanged. Bonds were formed.

Hermione Granger was fascinated at meeting Thor and learning about Asgard and made good friends with Jane. They discussed Asgard, the stars and the magic and science behind it. Coming together to help each other expand in their own respective research and curiosity.

Neville Longbottom made good friends with Bruce, who enjoying being around someone who was knowledgeable about plants and knew even more properties about them that he thought he knew all about. Neville's shy demeanor was also welcomed, but even more so was looking for a way of maybe there being a potion or spell that might maintain the Hulk.

Ron Weasley and Clint Barton got on easily enough given their childish attitudes and Clint being amazed by "good wizard tricks" and Ron liked the attention of "being cool" in a muggle's eyes. He also enchanted the archer's quiver to have magically refilling arrows like in the myths with Apollo and Artemis. That gave him a big plus with Clint and his partner, Natasha Romanoff.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley would talk the most politics and that was mostly with Director Fury and Maria Hill. They talked about how the situations were in both sides and how they could help each other out. In a sign of trust and progress, one of the matters that was held was the study of their magical signature. S.H.I.E.L.D's and Tony tech was stronger and more advanced than common, run of the mill tech, so it was affected by their magic like it would be normally, and Fury wanted Tony and Bruce to study it and come up with something useful.

Tony took his time and in that time was when he got to know one of the few guinea pigs he was allowed to test on; the famous Harry James Potter.

It took months for the wizards to agree to the testing, but in the end they did. With the wizards being an almost every day thing and even weirder things happening then dealing with an upset Thor and cloudy weather, a Captain America who was stumped with some tech[though the some of the wizards where in the same boat.], to Tony's random fits...the wizards because just another part of S.H.I.E.L.D.

The agents were curious of course, so it didn't take long for people to realize just what Harry Potter had done and even in a high security, state of the art, spy government agency...Harry had fans. Granted more restrained fans, but still fans nonetheless.

Together with many test Bruce and Tony managed a way to trace magical signatures and a few more months Tony had a presentable prototype defend barrier against magic. It wasn't complete and it had plenty of holes and flaws but it was a start. When activated, it made it painful for magic users to pass through.

In return they made the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents swear to be at their aid whenever they needed. Though the war had been over for some time, not all the Snatchers and Death Eaters were captured and every once in a while one would strike. With each capture the was rumors, though nothing but, were still real. Whispers that there would be a second rising. That Death Eaters were recruiting and rising an army once more and would attack with more than just witches and wizards in their army. They kept all that to themselves but made them swear with parchments that Hermione enchanted just like when in school, but if the muggles thought it would kill them should they break their promise rather than merely give them horrible acne, then well...it worked better for the wizard's interest.

Harry seemed to enjoy visiting S.H.I.E.L.D and it's occupants. Tony enjoyed when Harry visited. Not only did he get to work more on his project but he got to play with Harry.

It all began with Tony trying to psych Harry out and flirt with him, but he never expected Harry to play his game. He replied and didn't shy away from the advances and even matched the older man. It excited Tony, having someone new to play with.

He thought Harry would be like the others. Interesting at first, but eventually bore him and he'd easily move on, but he didn't. It had nothing to do with working constantly with Harry do to the diplomatic issues Fury and Kingsley were trying to work out and Harry was here mostly because of support or backup.

Harry was charming, hot, charismatic, British, had amazing green eyes, a sexy laugh and Tony always caught himself from continuing those type of thoughts. The Brit was hot but Tony was _not_ falling for him. He was _not_!

Even if Harry was like no one he's ever met before. He hardly knew anything about Tony so the billionaire for once in a long time got to tell his own story instead of people already know it, or most commonly, claiming to know it. The sex was amazing and Harry was still young and had a teen's stamina. The most refreshing part was that he didn't get mad at Tony for being Tony. If Tony's mind cleared after climax and he suddenly got an idea and wanted to go write it down before he forgot, Harry would roll his eyes, smile, and tell him to go to his lab and work on it, that he'd show himself out. All he asked was to use the shower.

He told himself he wasn't falling for the other raven who never asked for anything of Tony but his time and his body. He didn't mind at all and it was a bit more than that. When he was in the labs with Harry, whether discussing his anti-magic force field or something else that flew over Harry's head, Harry tried to understand the best he could, but even if he did, he left Tony talk and explain and vent, but Tony Stark was _not_ falling in love!

So why did it hurt so much when Harry stopped coming?

He didn't mind when it was weeks at first, but then a month or two passed and then he began to get pissed. Why? He wasn't sure. Wasn't he worth a goodbye? Was there someone else? What the hell happened.

He himself stopped going to those meetings, they no longer held his attention, not that they did before, so he knew he wouldn't be missed. If they needed him, they'll text him. He locked himself in his lab or busy himself with Avenger and Stark Industries business. It was five months later that he went again because Steve forced him to. He sat there with a passive face, duly noting that Harry was still absent. In his place was a female ginger who was glaring at him and at her superiors. There were moments when she was about to speak but someone from her group would shush her up.

It was Bruce who brought up Harry after so long, "Since it was Harry's magical signature we've been studying so long, it would be better if we still had him to work on. Is he returning any time soon?"

Kingsley cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Potter has taken some personal time off and his return is yet to be considered."

"You make it sound like he's terminally ill," Clint replied and the wizards tensed a bit and Tony felt himself tense too. Was Harry terminally ill? Is that why he was gone?

"Mr. Potter's affairs are his and his alone and once he's dealt with matters he will return, but the time of said return might be a long wait," Kingsley replied evenly but the ginger girl scoffed and Tony studied her carefully. There was something going on and it had to do with Harry, and that girl thought it was worth sharing with them. Interesting.

The meeting continued from there, no one bringing up Harry again. When they were leaving the Avengers were all together when Clint asked, "What do you think happened to that Potter kid?"

"I do not know, but I pray no harm has come to him," Thor replied.

"Yeah, same here. He was a good kid," Steve added.

"Kept Stark in check, that's for sure, "Natasha said and Tony didn't have to look to see her smirk.

"Mr. Stark!"

The group stopped as the ginger girl from the meeting caught up to them.

"Yes?" Tony asked, pretending to be bored. Really, he just wanted to ask he once and for all how Harry was, but that meant he cared and he didn't...not really.

"Harry's missed you." the girl said.

That stopped Tony from speaking anything. He really didn't know what to say but it was solved for him as Kingsley called from the end of the hallway, "Ms. Weasley."

The girl turned to the group and focused on Thor, "Your brother is Loki, yes?"

"Aye," Thor answered.

"Interesting. He and Harry have something in common aside from magic...something that Midgardians think impossible but not and your brother is known for it."

"Ms. Weasley! It's time we left." Kingsley said as he grabbed the girl's hand and began pulling her away.

They watched her go with curious expressions.

"Okay...who wants to tell me what the hell just happened?" Clint asked.

"She's telling us what happened to Harry," Bruce replied in the cryptic voice of his he gets when he's mulling things over.

"Uh...by comparing him to Loki? All they have in common is the hair...the eyes...and magic. I don't see how that tells us what's up with Potter," Clint said and Steve nodded in agreement.

"She said he was known for it and something we think is impossible." Bruce said and looked to Thor. "Well?"

Thor shrugged, "I am very confused and do not know for certain what the redheaded one could be referring to. I apologize."

"Don't worry...we don't get it either." Clint said as he patted Thor on the back.

"You are all idiots. Do you really not know what she just told us?" Natasha asked with an eye roll.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Loki is known for having children," Natasha said and Tony's heart stopped a bit.

"So...?" Clint asked but it was Thor who gasped.

"The sorcerer is with child?" he asked while Natasha nodded.

"Seems like it. And it seems that either he doesn't want Tony to know or they aren't letting him say." Natasha replied.

"I'm sorry, I think I must have something in my ears. What did you all just say?" Steve asked.

"Potter is magic, and though midgardian males cannot carry children, Potter, like my brother, is capable because of his magic." Thor explained.

Tony didn't stick around for the rest of their conversation as he ran to the lab and activated the anti-magic force field to full force to trap the wizards here before they left.

Half way to running to the lab he remembered Jarvis and had the AI activate it for him while he ran to the wizards and demand answers.

* * *

Honestly? I have no idea...dunno if it makes sense either. Sorry for the obvious mistakes too. I've been awake for 33 hours and I'm about to crash. I'll probably delete this once I have a clear head again...I dunno.

If you review...please be kind. I'm out of my right mind at the moment. Dunno what I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyond Himself

Chapter 2

* * *

The gang arrived back to the Ministry after another meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D and went to their bullpen to unpack their files and reports while Kingsley and Mr. Weasley went to their own offices.

"Back from playing with the muggles so soon?" Draco asked casually as he approached the group while holding a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Done being a prat? Oh wait, that's a birth defect, not a job," Ron replied while rolling his eyes.

Draco matched the action and sat at his desk. It was odd at first after the war, but in time the Malfoy's were pardoned, though it was all thanks to Harry who believed that Draco was being used just as much as he was and Harry knew that Narcissa was just doing her motherly duty in the few moments he was with her and...well, he just felt pity for Lucius. The eldest Malfoy, in thanks to Harry for giving his family a second chance, retook charge of the Malfoy Lord title and did good with it. He helped rebuild Wizarding businesses and also give intel on dark and cursed objects and residences used by Death Eaters. Draco though, was surprisingly comfortable joining the Potter Task Force and being their Potions Master.

The Potter Task Force was created in the hopes to mending the connection between the Ministry and Harry. It started as basically the Golden Trio plus some of their close friends like Luna, Neville, and Ginny. The would work with the Ministry as equals and be paid by them, but they were basically Harry's team and they answered to him.

At first Harry didn't want anything to do with the Ministry and just be done with all forms of politics now that he was freed from Voldemort. He wanted to finally just be Harry and have some fun with his life. But he soon realized that that wasn't going to happen easily.

A few Death Eaters remained and they were beyond pissed. Voldemort had promised them the world and they had given everything to the cause. Now that Voldemort had fallen and they weren't heroes or lords or kings, but petty criminals, they were seething with hate. They had nothing, they were nothing.

They wanted revenge.

Some tried to get it on their own, and that was when Harry decided to take the Ministry's offer of having his own task force. They had tried to attack Luna and Ginny, and though they made it out alive, they still took a trip to St. Mungo's.

Considering their tactics as the Golden Trio and Silver, Hermione and Luna the brains, Ron and Neville the force, and Harry and Ginny the leaders they had a good thing going on. Hermione told Harry that maybe they should expand. They had Neville who was good with Herbology, Luna good with Astrology and Cryptology, but they might needed to expand more. Like how Bill was good with curses and such. Word spread quickly about the famous Potter Task Force taking people in and everyone wanted to be a part of it. They turned plenty away because they were nothing but fans. Though when Draco came in they were all very skeptical at first but he came through and actually did try. Actually, in the beginning you can almost say that Draco was over compensating in every task he did. And that's how they added a Potions Master to Harry's Task Force.

"Oh har har. Granger, you know it's unfair to prewrite him clever comebacks," Draco drawled.

"Oi! I can think for myself you know!" Ron defended himself, though he did go a bit red in the cheeks.

"Well I supposed if there is anything rarer than you actually coming up with your own clever comebacks is the fact that Potter is actually with all of you. Aren't you supposed to be in someone's bed?" Draco smirked and raised and teasing eyebrow.

This time it was Harry who blushed, but he lifted his chin and scoffed, "Watch your mouth Malfoy. I'm your boss."

"What? You going to sleep with me too? Wouldn't your muggle get jealous?" Malfoy replied.

"He's not mine. He's just...I don't have to explain myself to you! Do you have your reports by the way?" Harry demanded as he tried to steer the conversation the other way.

They've been dealing with the muggles for a few months now and his 'fling' with Tony has been known among them all since day three.

"Right here boss. And what? Did he tired of you already?" Draco asked by was smacked on the back of the head with a file folder by Hermione who gave Harry a sympathetic smile.

Out of everyone she knew his situation better than everyone else. She knew exactly who Tony was and what he was like. She also had this sense of how he felt and knew that he found Tony more than just attractive and more was beginning to feel that it was more than a fling. He kept telling himself that was it is, but...Tony could have moved on but he hasn't. Harry' managed to keep the billionaires attention on him and himself alone. And really, if they were both willing to keep on pretending to not notice the time that's passed and how Harry stays far longer than he should and that Tony doesn't really mind, well...then they'll pretend.

"Come on, meeting in Kingsley's office." Hermione said and all of the HPTK followed her to the Minister's office.

When they entered Kingsley's office it was changed from a basic office to a meeting room with a round table with a seat for all of them plus Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and the head Aurors from Magical Homeland Security. A tall fellow with dark hair and pale skin named Mr. Thomas who was entering his forties and an olive skinned woman with dark hair as well named Mrs. Storm who was in her mid thirties.

"How are the meetings going with the American muggles?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Very well. They're desperate to have some footing in the supernatural and are willing to comply so long as we aren't too demanding and we are the same," Kingsley replied.

"Good. And what about Project Phoenix?" Mrs. Storm asked.

"Project Phoenix?" Ron echoed.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and the attention went to him, "There is progress. We are still in the early stages but it'll be months rather than years like we thought."

"Whoa, what's going on?" Draco asked as he, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna shared confused expressions.

"Yeah, what's Project Phoenix?" Ron asked.

This time it was Mr. Thomas who cleared his throat, "Since the war has ended there were a few Death Eaters who managed to escape as well as Snatchers. The Snatches we aren't too worried about because they're coward thieves who look for a paying gig. When the boss paying them dies for whatever the reason, they usually just go to their next job. Unlike Death Eaters who were offered more by Voldemort. You can see why they would be upset and would want to...retaliate."

"Yeah, we were attacked remember?" Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, quite. Since that attack there have been others. Some where carried out, some where merely attempted and other were stopped before they really could get going. The point is...it's alarming how the attacks continue and increase, even though we catch and arrest those who commit the attack." Mr. Thomas explained.

"They're recruiting again?" Neville asked quietly.

"There is no guarantee but it is a strong possibility," Mrs. Storm said.

"So...what is Project Phoenix again?" Ron asked.

"In honor of the Order's name sake that helped defeat Voldemort. It's also the main reason we've made contact with the muggles in the first place." Kingsley answered.

"It was an idea...a bonkers idea but then we began to reason it out and it's good to have an ace in the hole," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay...but what is it?" Ginny asked this time.

"We plan to use the invention that Mr. Stark is creating," Kingsley said.

Those who weren't aware were now alert and sitting up in their chairs, "How exactly?" Draco asked.

"They've been studying out magical signature. Learning from it and trying to harness it. They cannot of course but they can fight against it. From the plans that I have been shown, Mr. Stark has a prototype...a mechanism that acts as a force field making it painful for magic users to pass through. He's working on it to improve it. Make it impossible for them to pass through and perhaps make the area this mechanism is affecting to make it impossible for wizards and witches to use magic at all." Kingsley explained.

"I...why...why would you allow the muggle to have that sort of power?" Draco demanded.

"Because we need it," Kingsley said.

"Need it? That would make up vulnerable!" Draco said outraged.

"We'll be starting programs to teach our aurors hand to hand combat as well and weaponry for such times. It's not for all over, but for certain places. These Death Eaters are pure bloods whose main use of power is their magic. They'd be most likely lost without it. Or at the very least, it could give us an advantage should we need one." Kingsley said.

"Will we need one soon?" Luna asked and all heads turned to the older Aurors.

The elders looked at one another before nodding. Kingsley said, "We've been getting a lot of rumors, far more than normal about sightings. Like I said, mere rumor but...all of it is bad."

* * *

Harry started feeling odd for awhile now, but he put it as stress over work and the news that there was a possible growing army of Death Eaters coming for him and his friends. He thought it was just worry, but he was used to far worse and never had symptoms like these. Each morning he would puke, his nose became extra sensitive to smell and rarely anything seemed good.

After a week of disappearing and calling in sick, Hermione finally showed up at Harry's apartment with Poppy to check him over.

He fussed a bit, claiming it was a stomach bug or something, but Poppy reasoned that if it was just that she could fix it in a flick. With a sigh, Harry surrendered and allowed the medi-witch to magically diagnose him.

When she read the results she gasped and insisted she do it again. Harry and Hermione shared twin worried looks, especially when Poppy did it a third time.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Harry?" Harry repeated, fear making his stomach churn which did not help his condition...whatever it was.

"Mr. Potter I need to ask, though it seemed a bit obvious, but have you been sexually active?"

Both Hermione and Harry froze as the question and blushed. Poppy rolled her eyes and said, "Come now, it's not like you're the first male pregnancy I've worked on."

"Whoa! Did...did you say...pregnant?" Harry stuttered.

"The results do not lie Mr. Potter. Congratulations," Poppy said.

Harry placed his hands on his stomach in shock, his mind was empty.

"Madam Pomfrey, may we have a moment alone?" Hermione asked.

Poppy nodded and excused herself. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and wrapped an arm around him and rubs his arm, "You okay?"

"I...I dunno...I'm pregnant...I'm _pregnant_ Hermione..."Harry said as if tasting the words in his mouth.

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "I know..."

Harry laughed a bit, "I'm pregnant...I'm going to be a father!"

Hermione smiled, knowing how much Harry's always wanted a family, but then the smile turned sad and she sighed. She had to bring Harry into reality, "Harry...Tony's the father."

Harry tensed, "I...I have a right to tell him. Besides, he already knows so I won't be breaking the Statue of Secrecy."

"Harry...you know what he's like," Hermione said gently.

"He's not like they say he is! He's not...it's all embellished stories. I know perfectly what he's gone through!" Harry snapped.

"True, but Harry...you're pregnant and we're so sure they're coming...you'll need to go into hiding now," Hermione said softly.

Harry snapped his head up and looked at Hermione as if she'd just slapped him. She might as well have but he knew she was right. They were coming after him that was sure. And now that he was pregnant, if anyone caught wind of this, they triple their efforts to target him, he'll eventually become an easy target, and even if he makes it to labor, he'll still need to be in hiding for the sake of the infant...he'll have to go and hide and most likely cut off connections with his friends for long periods of times when they probably won't know where he might be. He'll have to go through this alone...

Hermione hugged him and he gladly returned the hug, seeking comfort. They sat in silence for a long moment as Hermione let Harry cry.

* * *

Later that night Harry invited over his task force and told them the news, knowing he could trust them. They were all shocked but happy and sad for him all at once. Ginny and Draco insisted that Harry tell Tony, but Hermione didn't think it was a good idea and Kingsley agreed. They made plans to move and hide Harry, sending Poppy and Draco wherever he was going to be moved. Poppy acting as his healer and mid wife and Draco as security, plus they were sure he'll be needing a potions master.

They're goodbyes were sad but in time. The next day after Harry was moved, there was an attempted to break into his apartment.

Their fears were beginning to be realized. Death Eaters were out there, they were looking for Harry, and they had no idea of how many or what sort of creatures had been recruited.

* * *

_"Potter is magic, and though midgardian males cannot carry children, Potter, like my brother, is capable because of his magic." Thor explained._

_Tony didn't stick around for the rest of their conversation as he ran to the lab and activated the anti-magic force field to full force to trap the wizards here before they left._

_Half way to running to the lab he remembered Jarvis and had the AI activate it for him while he ran to the wizards and demand answers._

"Oi!" Tony called just in time, the wizards seemed about ready to leave.

"Stark, what the hell?" Fury demanded, his voice promising a very long lecture, but Tony paid him no mind.

"Is it true?" Tony demanded.

Kingsley glared at Ginny and then stared intently at Tony.

"Yes, it is." Ginny confirmed.

"H-how long..." Tony asked but it was still such a loop, he couldn't form the question correctly.

"About six months now," Ginny replied.

Kingsley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let's speak in private Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded and followed Kingsley into the conference room that was empty but Kingsley double checked with magic and cast a silencing charm.

"Where is he?" Tony demanded.

"Safe," Kingsley replied.

Tony furrowed his brow, "I didn't know he was in danger."

"He's Harry Potter. For him to not be in some sort of danger is like there not being a single cloud in the sky." Kingsley said in an easy matter.

"I want to see him. Take me to him," Tony demanded.

"I cannot." Kingsley said.

"Why the hell not? He's pregnant with _my_ kid!" Tony said.

"Be that as it may be, Mr. Potter's locations isn't at liberty to say."

"You don't seem to get it, do you? I'm not letting you leave until I get something and I want Harry," Tony said.

"Mr. Stark, why are you so adamant about this? This should be a blessing in disguise to you," Kingsley said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"You are not being asked to care for the child. You are not being asked to be in it's life. Come on Mr. Stark. We all know your reputation. You're not a relationship type a guy, let alone a father kind of guy. You've dodged a bullet as they say. No child support, no story for the press, you get off Scott free."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "I think that's for me and Harry to decided, not you."

Kingsley sighed and said, "Alright Mr. Stark then look at it this way. That child is already in enough danger being Potter's child and is making Mr. Potter a vulnerable target. That's already one hell of a mess. If we add you to the equation and things leak out and they will, because things like this always leak out, that child is in double the danger by villains from magical, muggle, and other world backgrounds. Harry, if he makes it to term, will not only have his enemies to worry about but Iron Man's and Tony Stark's as well. Not to mention that you are a man of science and technology, not magic, something Mr. Potter and the baby will be."

Kingsley undid the charm and began to walk out. He stopped and called over his shoulder, "It's not your problem Mr. Stark. Don't fool yourself into thinking it is."

* * *

Sorry for any obvious mistakes. Posting without checking. Insomnia is still plaguing me, sorry. I'm glad some people liked this. I really dunno where I'm going with this, just...rolling with the punches I guess. So, yeah, I dunno how long or exactly that the major events of this story will be so that's why this might seem a bit rushed.

TBC


End file.
